felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Seluvine
Myreli Seluvine, nicknamed "the dreamer" is one of the Ps'isol Magiocrats of Negav. She is an attractive, tall, middle-aged woman with jet black hair, a large expressive mouth and languid grey eyes. She wears elegant attire crafted in her home world of Plygell, with red being her color of choice. Backstory Seluvine was born in a rich Plygellian family. She was a skinny, silent, independent and clever child, always seen to be daydreaming and lost in thought. Impressed by her strong affinity for magic, her parents sent her at an early age to the prestigious magic school of Veronis in the capital. Seluvine quickly grew to hate her new and strict environment, eventually coming to view it as a prison. With her reserved and distant character, she made few friends among the other students. As a loner, she relieved her boredom by using astral projection and roaming around in spirit form. The process was as natural as breathing to her. Little did she know at that time that it was considered advanced wizardry - much, much above her apparent level of prowess. Seluvine was a mediocre student though, missing her tests on purpose, showing no interest in academic titles and just wanting to get out as soon as possible. However, she soon discovered that, no matter how badly she failed her tests, she always ended up passing them because of her family's influence. Once her studies finished, Seluvine then learned she was to be married to a powerful duke in an arranged marriage. She suddenly realized that, no matter what she wanted, her future was predetermined and she instantly hated her new husband for that, even though he looked to be a decent man. Despite him treating her with respect and care, she turned his life literally into a living nightmare, walking into his dreams night after night and haunting them with horrible visions. The poor man grew crazy because of the constant terror-filled nights and eventually died from a heart attack. Shocked and revolted at what she had done - she had never intended to kill him - Seluvine fled. She was soon chased by the duke's vengeful family, who deemed her running off to be an admission of guilt in her husband’s death. Once a fugitive, Seluvine faced hardship and misery. She slowly began to understand the consequences of her actions. Remorse, however, could not undo what she had done. The duke's family eventually found her and although she tried to avoid it, she had to kill again in order to survive. Over time, Seluvine experimented with observing and then manipulating other people’s dreams. Unlike her unfortunate husband, she did not terrorize them to the point of death. Instead, she took great care to instill sequences of bad dreams that escalated slowly and, at an appropriate point, she would appear in person to offer her service as dream counselor. Her victims often lavished her with praise and fortune once she had “cured” them. That little trick allowed her to sustain herself quite well during this time. However, the duke’s family continued to send more agents to track her down. Seeing no other way, she killed each one and with each death, she grew more tormented and more unstable. Each attack forced her to uproot and relocate to a new location, leaving behind any friends or acquaintances and beginning anew. Seluvine continued to experiment with dreams and to read books, learning new techniques and studying harder than she ever had. She eventually discovered a way to create a portal to leave Plygell but fear of the unknown and attachment to her home kept her for a while until one particularly bloody encounter with the duke’s men caused her, in desperation, to finally make the move. The experience proved exhilarating. Having escaped Plygell, she gained freedom she had never known before. Afterward, she spent long years traveling across different worlds, learning secret techniques to construct very complex dreamcatchers, gaining extraordinary powers and knowledge. One night while dream walking, she learned of the existence of nemesises when she confronted one in another person’s dream and became thoroughly fascinated by the species. After intense investigation, she discovered to her dismay that the elusive beings were exceedingly rare. She then heard of the presence of some of them in a world called Felarya and eventually ended up traveling there. Because of the strong ambient magic of Felarya, she immediately felt at ease and found its dreamscape to be a fascinating place - vivid, beautiful, and ever changing. She settled in Negav, first offering her services as a dreamcatcher crafter, then as a teacher of sorts for out-of-body experiences. Her talent quickly became noticed by Lord Teraph who offered her a post at the Isolon University of Magic as a teacher. She reluctantly accepted but, ironically, found she actually loved teaching and that the school environment was not so bad. Time and the freedom to do as she pleased had changed her outlook. Over the years, Seluvine quickly climbed the ranks of the university hierarchy, eventually becoming head of the university and, a few years later, a Ps'isol magiocrat. Abilities Seluvine is a powerful mage with a great affinity for dimensional magic but she is clearly not at the level of the rest of the council in terms of raw power. However, in the realm of dreams, she is without peer. The dreamscape is her natural environment and she represents a formidable force there. Seluvine is an intelligent woman - confident, cunning and sharp. Somewhat cynical, she loves power and can be ruthless when people stand in her way. She does not enjoy killing and avoids it where possible, but she is not above it when she deems it necessary. She sometimes displays odd behavior, muttering things to herself and she has a habit of yawning and falling asleep right in front of her interlocutors, after assuring them that she is still there and continuing to listen! To this day, she is in charge of the Isolon University and all matters related to it. Category:Characters